


Getting After It

by FilibusterMan



Series: Hilda X Everyone [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Large Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raphael Kirsten is a very good boy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilibusterMan/pseuds/FilibusterMan
Summary: She flirted, constantly.  At first, she endured a bit of ribbing from Claude and concerned looks from Ignatz, but when Raphael didn't get it and she continued, they seemed content to let her go about her business in peace.  Months passed, and he didn't seem to clue in to her subtle attentions at all.  It was more than a bit frustrating.  Couldn't he see what a catch she was?Hilda gets more than she bargains for.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Raphael Kirsten
Series: Hilda X Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113536
Kudos: 20





	Getting After It

She hadn't paid much attention to him outside of just being friendly classmates when they were students, but when Hilda saw Raphael again once they were all settled, something in her fluttered. He had grown into himself; finding a style that worked for him and clothes that actually fit made him downright handsome. He had always been big but also apologetic. Now, he seemed much more confident. Still the same friendly, simple guy, but he stood a little taller, owned the space a little more.

Hilda wanted to pretend she didn't notice what that did to her. To her great inward embarrassment, she had a distinct type, ever since she was a girl and would spy on Balthus working out with her brother. In her student days, she enjoyed shamelessly flirting with Dedue: enjoyable and ultimately safe since he was so caught up in Dimitri. She liked her men big and strong, and Raphael was about as big and strong as they come.

Raphael...she wasn't sure how he would respond. She knew that he would not be cruel or mocking. That wasn’t in his nature.

So she flirted, constantly. At first, she endured a bit of ribbing from Claude and concerned looks from Ignatz, but when Raphael didn't get it and she continued, they seemed content to let her go about her business in peace. Months passed, and he didn't seem to clue in to her subtle attentions at all. It was more than a bit frustrating. Couldn't he see what a catch she was?

Eventually, her need to be wrecked by him won out, and she just took the direct approach.

So one night, she went to his room after dinner, wearing only lingerie and a long robe (the one she usually wore to the bathhouse). She knocked decisively on his door. He looked surprised to see her. "Hey, Hilda! What's up?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh! Um, sure!" He stepped out of the way and she marched past him. He closed the door, scratching the back of his head. When he turned to face her, she had already dropped her robe, standing in his room in nothing but a sheer pink bustier with matching panties and stockings. His jaw dropped. "Hilda."

She advanced on him where he stood frozen, staring in awe at her body. "Raphael, I've been trying to let you know for a while, but I would love it if you'd fuck me." She took his hands and slid them up to her breasts. "What do you think?" He let out a hitched breath, drawing his thumbs across her nipples. She bit her lip, suppressing a little moan.

"I'd love to, Hilda!" He kneaded her ample breasts more fully, drawing her to stand a little closer. "Is this really okay?"

She pouted, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting her chest more into his hands. "Raphael! Would I have come here looking like  _ this _ if it wasn't okay?"

He chuckled. He brought a hand up to her face, surprising her. "Right," he said. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she breathed, and he tipped her face up to him and caught her lips in a kiss. He started gentle, then built in intensity, licking into her mouth, twining their tongues. He pulled away slightly, and she looked up at him, eyes slightly glazed. He was a much better kisser than she was anticipating.

“Let’s get more comfortable.” He drew her over to his bed, kissing her along the way. He lowered her, kneeling next to the bed. He showered attention on her neck, collarbones, the top of her breasts, touching everywhere he could.

“Raphael,” she murmured, arching into his attentions. He was really good at this. She felt a tiny jab of jealousy, thinking of other lovers he must have had, but shook it off. He was here now, and he knew what he was doing, and she tried to summon a bit of gratitude for his previous experience. "Ah, Raphael..."

He smiled at her genuinely. “Good so far?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m enjoying myself.” She trailed her fingertips over his broad shoulders. “You?”

“Absolutely! Do you mind if I take this off?” He slipped his hands down over her bustier, and, when she shook her head, he gently undid the clasps and slid it off her. He lowered his head to her breasts, kissing and licking over them with great care. His hands explored her, massaging and teasing both.

“Raphael-” Her bitten off gasp made him lift his head. “I want more,” she said, biting her lip. “Please?”

He smiled, kissing her gently. “Let me take care of you,” he said. He slid her panties down over her thighs, leaving shivers in his wake. His fingers were thick and just a touch rough. He rubbed her labia, pushing down slightly more over the hood of her clit. She bit her lip. He repeated the action, applying a little more pressure. It felt good: relaxing, really, with a bit of mounting pleasure. 

"Tease," she whimpered, spreading her legs more.

He paused in his attentions as her legs fell open more, revealing more of her to him. He chuckled. "Sorry," he said. He pulled her a little closer by her thighs. She swallowed the gasp that tried to escape her. He trailed his thumb up her slit, gathering some of her slick, and she clamped a hand over her mouth as he continued upwards to circle her clit. He was gentle, but it was so intense. No one had ever been this intentional with her, this focused on just touching her first. "Is that better, Hilda?"

She shook. It felt so good. She nodded, grunting an affirmative behind her hand.

He chuckled again. He didn't pause, except to occasionally dip down for more lubrication. With his other hand, he pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Don’t do that," he said, and it was almost a little chide. "I like to hear how I'm doing."

She gasped as he pushed her a bit. "Raphael!" Her voice was breathless, almost whiny to her own ears. But he smiled, leaning over so they were face to face.

"Yeah, Hilda?"

"Good, it's good." She found herself pushing her forehead against his, wanting more contact.

"Good! Can I keep going?"

She shuddered against him, her core clenching. "Y-yes."

He stayed where he was. Their eyes locked as he slid a thick finger inside. It was better than some dicks she had had, and she arched her hips to get as much as she could. He set a gentle pace. "You look really pretty like this, Hilda," he said, eyes sparkling.

She couldn't look away. He was staring at her so intently while he pumped in and out. "Tell me about it," she said.

He slowed down even slightly more, then gently nudged a second finger inside. She keened, gripping the bed beneath her. "Your eyes are pretty, your face is all flushed. Everything about you is a really nice pink right now. Hey, I want to kiss you again. That okay?"

She nodded desperately, and he claimed her mouth hungrily. He lifted his free hand to cradle her face, and the feeling of fitting into his palm was overwhelming. He picked up the pace with his fingers and it was all too much in the best way. Her eyes rolled back, and she broke the kiss by jerking back and crying out. Raphael watched her closely, pumping through her orgasm and then slowing and pulling out as she finished.

They looked at each other as she caught her breath. He was still gently cradling her face. "You good?" he asked.

"So good."

A big grin split his face. "Good."

She pushed her face against his hand. "What about you?"

He blushed, looking down. Hilda glanced down at the prominent bulge in his pants. She would be lying if she said her mouth didn't water a bit at the sight. "I'm fine."

She was surprised. "Fine? We haven't done anything for you. I want you to feel good, too."

"Making you feel good makes me feel good."

She lifted her knee and rubbed against his crotch slightly. He gasped lightly but didn't pull away. "What about…?"

He looked back up at her sheepishly. "It's... it's just really big. I'm not bragging or anything! It's just...a lot of people back out, when they see it."

That thought electrified her. "I need that inside me."

He let out a confused laugh. "But you haven't-"

She interrupted him, leaning up to kiss him, then reached down and caressed him lightly. He was surprised, but leaned into both. She pulled back after a moment. "If you're uncomfortable, I understand, but I really want you to take me. Completely."

His eyes darkened. "Fuck," he breathed, his voice pitching lower with a bit of a rough edge. "Goddess, Hilda, you're so amazing." He hesitated, but then dropped his hands to his stays. "I'll show you first, then you can decide. You can back out, it's not a big deal." His voice shook a bit as he worked his pants down.

He wasn’t exaggerating. He was big, the biggest Hilda had ever even seen. It was the length of her forearm (or perhaps, she thought deliriously, even just a bit longer than that), thick and veiny, with a dark red head that was weeping just a bit. She was no blushing virgin, but it was still intimidating. Hilda Valentine Goneril was no quitter, and the thought of being rearranged by Raphael’s absolute beast almost made her cum just in anticipation.

She reached down and gently gripped him. Her fingers didn’t quite meet around him. He took in a shaky breath, watching her give a few experimental strokes. “Wow,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Sorry,” he said automatically.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “Don’t be. It looks amazing.” He swallowed heavily, twitching slightly in her grip. "I do think we need a bit of a plan. Have you ever...”

He nodded. “A couple times.” She waited expectantly and he flushed. “Uh. I. I just spent a long time working them open. We used a lot of lube, took it slow, kept checking in with each other.”

“Mmmm, you’re really good at that,” she purred. “Can I put my mouth on you?”

“I’d like that!”

She chuckled, letting go to pull him down next to her on the bed. It took a little rearranging: he was so big that he took up pretty much the whole thing. She straddled his chest, facing away from him. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was admiring her body, running his hand up her. “Like this?” she asked with a cheeky grin. When he nodded, she dropped to her hands so she was face to face with his massive cock. She gave the head a few small kitten licks, enjoying the way that he gripped her thigh and groaned in pleasure.

She gasped when she felt his fingers gently skating over her entrance again. “Is this okay?” he asked. “I want you to feel good, too.”

She pushed her hips back at him, dropping to pop the head in her mouth. “Yesh,” she moaned around him, her eyes fluttering back in pleasure as he pushed two of his fingers inside her again. She worked her way down his cock as much as was possible, purposefully licking then bobbing her head. When she would go farther down, he thrust his fingers deep in her. It was amazing, but it wasn’t enough. “Mah,” she gasped around him. “Pleash.”

He bit his lip, taking a shaky breath and incorporating a third finger. She gasped, pushing against his hand hard and pushing herself further down his cock. “Shit, Hilda,” he moaned, watching her fuck her mouth and pussy on him with increasing desperation. “Goddess, we can really do this. You’re so good.”

Raphael’s thighs shook slightly as they continued. In Hilda’s experience, that was typically when a guy was resisting just slamming back in her throat. For the first time in her life, 1. That prospect seemed truly dangerous, and 2. She knew in her heart she was perfectly safe. Raphael was a careful, selfless lover. She let out a steady, even breath through her nose, relaxed her jaw more and pushed herself as far down his cock as she could go.

He bit off a curse, freezing so he didn’t push her too far. It was ridiculously hot to feel her tongue and the back of her throat while he had his fingers buried inside her, even if she wasn't able to get down all the way. After a few long, lovely moments, she backed off with a gasp, resting her head against his hip bone. “Are you okay, Hilda?” He rubbed her thigh gently with his free hand.

“Yeah,” she slurred, rubbing her jaw. “You?”

“I’m amazing! You’re amazing.” He curled his fingers in her slightly, and she gasped. “You're so wet. I’m going to stretch you a bit, okay?”

She nodded, lifting her head to his tip again, swirling her tongue over everything she could reach. He swallowed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment to bask in the sensation. She huffed slightly, pushing her hips back at him. He chuckled and resumed pumping his fingers. Slowly, with careful attention, he began to stretch her, scissoring his fingers in her, teasing her clit gently with his other hand, until she was a panting, flushed mess above him.

He pulled another orgasm out of her, this one gentle and long-lasting. She keened his name around the head of his cock, nearly collapsing. He supported her through it. As she finished, she pulled off his cock. "I'm ready," she gasped. She felt desperate for more even though it had all been amazing. She had never been hungry like this: she felt insatiable. "Raphael, please, I'm ready."

He pulled his fingers out of her and gripped her hips, spreading her before him. "Alright," he said, his voice husky. "Come here, then." He lifted her by the hips and turned them so that she was lying on her side next to him. Her ass was pushed up against his thick cock, and she shivered in anticipation. Raphael fumbled behind him, pulling a bottle of oil out of his side table and slathering a healthy amount across his cock. Hilda arched back into him while he worked. He chuckled and showered her neck with kisses and nibbles. "Still okay?"

"Don't you dare stop."

He kissed the top of her head, drawing her close and lining them up. "Only if you say so. Can you...keep telling me it's okay?"

Hilda looked over her shoulder at Raphael, who was smiling at her sheepishly. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a sly look. "Do you like that, Raphael? If I tell you how amazing you feel?"

His ears were pink, but he was blunt. "Yeah. Makes me feel real good." He rubbed his head over her entrance, sending shivers up her spine. "Ready?"

"Goddess,  _ yes _ ."

He went slowly, pushing in just a little bit at a time, rocking back and pushing in a bit more. He was so thick and so big that it burned a bit to take him, even with all their preparations. Hilda felt a bit like she couldn't breathe, but he was filling her up in ways she had never been before. She moaned and keened, trying to keep up a steady stream of encouragement to Raphael, though sometimes she got breathless and needed to focus elsewhere: "Raphael, it's so good, you're so big, it's perfect, don't stop, fuck yes, don't stop."

He was very focused on her. He toyed with her clit with one hand, his other keeping him steady, and occasionally kissed her. He asked her often if she was alright, and, when she nodded desperately and begged him to keep going, he was happy to oblige.

He bottomed out and paused there. They were both breathing heavily. "You feel amazing, Hilda," he grunted, shifting his hand to her hip. "Still okay?"

She wasn't sure she was going to be able to speak. She felt so full that it was like his cock filled her whole body. "Yeah," she gasped weakly. "It's hot. I feel...like I'm going crazy."

He kissed her neck, sending a shock of electricity down her spine. "Good. Ready for me to move? Or should I give you more time?"

She grasped his arm strongly. "I'm ready, more than ready, fuck me, please!" She pushed her hips back at him slightly. He could get no deeper, but it made him twitch. She saw stars, crying out. With how full she was, she could feel very twitch and throb.

Raphael set a gentle pace at first, still toying with Hilda's clit. With every stroke it was like the air was punched out of her. "Doing alright?" he grunted.

"Yeeeesss," she moaned. She realized she was drooling and couldn't bring herself to care. "I've never...ahhhh...I've never gotten it like this."

He chuckled. He leaned forward and turned her face so they could kiss. She shook as his tongue and his cock worked her over. He let her go and she fell against his arm again, breathless. "You feel awesome."

"Mmmm." She closed her eyes, savoring in the sensations.

"Can I…" He took a steadying breath. "Can I push you a little more?"

"Yes," she said eagerly, looking back at him. "Please, yes."

He shifted his grip to her hips and sped up, pulling back and then thrusting in deep. As his pace quickened, Hilda felt herself clench around him. She gasped his name again and again, holding his arms for dear life as he fucked her. "Fuck, Hilda," he growled, and she came hard.

"Yes, fuck, Raphael, yes, yes, yesss!"

He didn't stop, pushing her straight into another orgasm. "Hilda," he huffed. "You feel so good, I'm so close."

"Don't stop," she slurred.

His pace picked up a little more. His brow furrowed as he tried to focus. It was getting so close, he could feel himself tightening. "Where do you want it?"

Her eyes rolled back as she thought of taking it inside. Feeling him explode would probably push her over the edge again. "Inside."

He met her little gasp with a surprised grunt. "Yeah?"

"Please, Raphael, I want to feel it!"

He groaned, his grip on her hips tightening. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds hot." He thrust roughly once, twice, three more times and came with a "Oh, fuck!" His cum exploded inside her, filling her even more than she thought possible, the pulses sending hot pulses to all of her most sensitive places. She came again, gasping and squeezing down on him, drawing out every last drop.

They lay there panting a moment. The discomfort of the stretch was beginning to set in for Hilda now that she wasn't coming constantly. "Raphael," she said weakly.

"Oh, sorry!" He eased himself out of her, careful not to let their fluids gush all over their thighs. He slid off the bed, letting her lie back. He reached over to his dresser, retrieving a cloth to carefully and tenderly clean Hilda up. "That felt amazing. Doing alright?"

Hilda let out a shaky breath as he gently cleaned her. She was exceptionally sensitive but she felt good, completely satisfied. "You were wonderful."

He smiled down at her. "So were you." He leaned down, and they kissed gently as he finished. He pulled away and stood up to deal with the mess and Hilda got another eyeful of him. He was still massive while flaccid; it was a wonder he could go around with that beast.

He returned to the bed. "Can I join you?"

She blushed, then turned her face away to pretend she hadn't. "It's your bed." She went to shift, but found she was still made of jelly. "Um, I need a little-"

She gasped as Raphael easily picked her up. He settled on the bed, pulling her to him. "This okay, Hilda?"

She lay her head against his massive chest. He settled a hand in the back of her head, stroking her hair idly. "Yeah. Yeah, this is...nice." She closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"I really like you, Hilda."

She opened her eyes again, looking up at him. He was studying the ceiling, his other arm slung behind his head.

"If you just want this to be physical, I can do that, but I figured I should tell you." He looked down at her with a lopsided grin. "That I like you a lot more than that."

She blinked at him. She wasn't sure what to do or say. "Um...you do?"

His smile melted into something more soft, more warm. "Well, yeah. I sort of liked you when we were students and stuff, but it seemed like you liked someone else, so I didn't say anything. And then we came back together! You're even more beautiful now, and you're so nice, and you work so hard. I didn't want to make things difficult for you, so I stayed quiet."

She felt her blush grow with every word of his confession. She couldn't look at him, burying her face against him. She wanted to run away, but she wasn't completely sure why.

"It's okay if that makes you uncomfortable; you can tell me. I won't be a bother. Oh, and I'm happy to just be physical, if that's what you were after, too! Everyone has different comfort levels and stuff!"

"...ke you," she mumbled against him.

He shook his head, lifting her chin. "Sorry, Hilda, I didn't understand that."

She looked up into his stupid, honest, handsome face, but it was hard. She squeezed her eyes closed, her blush flaring so hard she thought it might burn her. "I like you."

He cradled her face, and she opened her eyes, looking away. He stared at her with open adoration she found almost too much. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I like you. I figured it was physical, that I'd get it out of my system, but I actually…" She sighed. "... I actually really like you."

He kissed her forehead and her whole being fluttered with butterflies. "That makes me really happy. I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

Hilda nodded, and Raphael drew her up in his arms, kissing her tenderly and completely, leaving her breathless and dizzy and tumbling towards love.


End file.
